Angel in the Hunger Games
by goldrose182
Summary: It's the 17th annual Hunger Games, and Daniel and Lucinda are the tributes from District 4. Daniel promises to protect her, but Luce knows that it can only last so long, but as usual she doesn't know the whole story. So, let the 17th annual Hunger Games begin.
1. Chapter 1: The Reaping

Chapter 1: The Reaping

Life in District 4 wasn't that bad. The homes were sturdy and dry. The ocean- a mile away- was warm, and sparkled in the sun, always a beautiful turquoise color. That was where the good things ended though. The work hours were long, and hard, under the glare of the sun. It wasn't that we didn't have _any_ food, it wasn't that the food was always spoiled, it was just that no one seemed to actually get enough of it. In spit of that, we all managed somehow.

Then there were the Reapings.

The Reapings terrified everyone, from every district, even if they were too young, or too old to have their named pulled from one of those awful bowls.

At this point, the Hunger Games hadn't been in place for very long, this would be the seventeenth year of it. One year had been enough to scare everyone out of their wits.

She had been born one month before the first ever Hunger Games. It terrified me to think that she would have the odds, every year for seven years, to be enter, and die, in a contest so violent.

Then again, her end was always violent.

Lucinda had grown up three houses down from mine. As far as anyone knew, my father was dead, my mother was a shut in, who made the best nets in the district. All of the other women hated her for it.

Six thirty in the morning, the day of the reaping, I sat alone on the beach looking out on the ocean. My eyes were as gray as the clouds just barely beginning to roll in over the ocean.

I heard her trademark blue flip-flops slap the sand as she came up behind me. She sat down next to me, and leaned her head on my shoulder. This was how we had started everyday for the last month since her seventeenth birthday. She had found me here that day, and once again, fell instantly in love with me. And I just let her.

Luce laughed, reaching for the full white peony in my hand. She pressed the the soft petals to her nose, and inhaled deeply. I brought her this flower everyday, and she said the same thing everyday: "I don't know where you find these, but I want to know." I smiled.

"Maybe someday I'll show you." Then we were quite for a long time. She very gently caressed the petals of the flower, the way I wished she would do to me right now.

"Are you scared?" she whispered.

"No." I said looking at the waves lapping up onto the shore. Was I? Sometimes it was hard to tell, I didn't need to be scared for myself. She did. "I'm scared for you."

She dropped her hands to the sand.

"What if the odds just aren't in our favor this year? You know how my family is struggling, my name is in there so many times this year because of tesserae."

"How many times?" I asked, truly terrified of the answer.

"Forty-nine." she whispered.

"Lucinda," I said, shocked. I turned toward her, and gazed tenderly into her wonderful hazel eyes. She wasn't kidding. I hooked my finger underneath her chin, making her look up at me,

warmth and electricity beginning to spread through my body. She felt it to. Slowly, she closed her eyes, and steadied her breath.

I kissed the top of her head, right where she had parted it into her forever messy french braids. Lucinda leaned in closer, and I held her there, rocking her back and forth.

"I'm scared."

"I know," I whispered softly, rubbing her back. "You'll be alright, I promise."

She nodded, "I believe you."

Almost an hour later, I stood staring at my self in the mirror, at me house. The faucet had a steady stream of water pouring into the brown basin underneath. I ran my wet fingers through my pale gold hair one last time. I had swapped out my jeans, and flannel shirt, for a gray shot sleeved button up, and the black jeans I wore to all district events.

There was a knock at the door. It was time.

Lucinda was waiting outside, her head hanging. Her mother had pulled her braids tighter, so not a hair was out of place. Her pale blue dress reached down to her knees, and she still hadn't given up her flip-flops.

"You look beautiful." I offered, taking her hand. She looked up, tears in her eyes.

"Cedar's old enough now. I had forgotten."

Cedar, he younger brother. So he was old enough to be entered in the Reaping. The tears started dripping down her face. I wrapped my arm around her waist, and drew her close. I watched as people behind her moved solemnly toward the Justice Building.

When I looked back down at Lucinda, I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers.

I kissed her gently, stroking her perfect braid. She kissed back timidly, innocently. Then she was the one to pull away from out first kiss of this lifetime.

"We have to go." she whispered. I could see the small smile in her eyes, that meant she was happy.

"Lucinda! Daniel! Come on!" It was her mother, walking next to her father. Cedar was falling behind, his pale body shaking, his black haired head hanging.

"We're coming!" Luce called. She grasped my and, and started tugging me toward the rest of the crowd.

At the check-in, Cedar got in line first, Lucinda right behind him gripping his shoulders. I was right behind her.

"I'll find you later. Okay?" she whispered to Cedar, before pushing him forward. Before she went up for her turn, she turned to face me. She grabbed both of my hands, and looked deeply into my eyes.

"You'll find me later right?" I nodded. "And then we'll meet at the beach, and go swimming?"

"I promise." I said giving her hands one last squeeze.

I watched her check-in, and then walk away to stand with her group of girls. My turn.

They recognized me, then let me go. It wasn't much longer, that we waited before a Capitol woman with a forest green wig, and an odd dress to match, came up to welcome us. I looked over at Lucinda. She was looking at me too. Her lower lip trembled with nerves, and she twisted the hem of her skirt.

"First the girls." the woman said. _Already?_ I thought. How long had I zoned out.

Her long slender fingers hovered above the snow colored papers for a moment, before plunging into the bowl. She held up the piece of paper with the first tribute.

My heart started pounding, and I stared at the paper so hard, willing it not to be Lucinda. Slowly, very slowly, she unfolded the paper. By now all I could hear was how loud my heart was beating, so I almost didn't hear it when she said: "Lucinda Elkson."

It was all I could do to not to fall to my knees, and cry out to her. I whipped my head around to look at her. Her eyes were wide with fear, and she was shaking so badly. There would be no one to volunteer for her, I couldn't, Cedar couldn't. There were no other girls that were willing to go in for her. This could not be happening.

Two Peacekeepers, took hold of her, and marched her up to the Justice Building. The woman in green helped her up, and patted her shoulder almost as if in congratulations. She looked so small and innocent up there with her braids, and short blue dress. I wanted more then anything to run to her, and fly her away from this. I had to push my shoulders back, and force my wings back into my skin.

"No volunteers? Well, now for the boys."

Again she took her time selecting a paper. When she pulled out the paper, on stage Luce closed her eyes, and began mouthing something that looked like: Please no.

The woman opened the paper, and read the name out loud.

"Daniel Grigori."

I froze. My whole world stopped, and I felt as if I had stripped of everything I had, every chance, and hope that I had ever needed, and ever relied on. Gone, all of it.

Luce's eyes popped open, and the pain was so terribly obvious on her face. She started searching the boys side of the crowd. For me, or for someone to take my place? But I was like her. There would be no volunteers.

The same two Peacekeepers grabbed me, and pulled me to the front. As we walked, pools of Announcers grew in the shadow of the crowd, and lead the way to the stage. They climbed up the stairs, and swirled around Lucinda, who was now sobbing.

I kept my eyes down, as the woman introduced to the crowd District 4's two tributes of the seventeenth annual Hunger Games. I finally looked up, when Luce and I were told to shake. I turned to her, and tried to look as calm as possible, to sooth her for a while at least.

Her cheeks were still streaked with tears that kept coming. Her hand was soft in mine, and it trembled as we shook. I gave it a squeeze, and then we were shooed into the Justice Building.

It was a grand building, with polished wood floors, and high elegant ceilings. There was row after row of mysterious hallways. Lucinda was shoved into the first door on the left, and me on the right.

Alone in the room, I gripped the windowsill, trying to keep myself up. This life could not end like this. It reminded me of of another life so long ago. I only had the absolute faintest memory of it. It was one life, when I was supposed to chop her head off. I know I didn't do that.

I watched as the rest of the district hurried back to their homes, relived to have been spared another Reaping. Wondering what was going to happen to the tributes this year.

I didn't care about that.

As more Announcers swirled around me, only one thought came to my mind.

_I am being put into a game, where I am expected to grab a weapon, and use that to kill the only girl I could ever love. How against my nature!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Capitol

Chapter 2:

The Capitol

(Luce's P.O.V.) They shoved me through the doors on the left, separating me and Daniel. From

the first day, I had known that I loved him, but I could never bring myself to say so. He had kissed me

today, not that it had been more then a few loving pecks, but I still couldn't get over it.

I collapsed onto the small circular rug in the middle of the small circular room. I trembled and sobbed, and gasped for air that just didn't seem to be there.

"No," I whispered, "No, no, no!"

Thrown into an arena, expected to kill each other. I figured Daniel wouldn't hurt me, but maybe that was just my blind love thinking for me. The arena changed people. How could I possibly be a match for him anyways? How could I possibly be a match for anyone in that arena? I didn't know how to fight, the most I had ever done was gut a couple fish, and not quite skillfully either.

This was my death sentence, for a crime I had never committed.

The door opened.

"You have three minutes." the Peacekeeper guarding my door announced, just as my family came rushing into the room. My mother was crying just as badly as me. She was crying solely for fear of my life. I was crying for equal parts my life, and this miserable story Daniel were stuck in.

Cedar ran to me, and threw his thin arms around me. His pale face was streaked with steady tears, as he leaned in, and whispered softly in my ear.

"I'm really sorry, Luce. Try to win,try to come back home to us."

"I'll try," I whispered, knowing that my attempts to win would fail. Mother came to me next.

She sniffled, and stroked my braids. "My baby girl," she whispered softly, tears still cascading down her face, "It's a terrible thing that you, and so many others, got swept up in this game created by the Capitol's arrogance. I love you."

"I love you too mom."

My father cam, and pulled me to my feet. He gripped my shoulders, and looked me dead in the eye.

"Try." he said firmly, "For us. Try to win Pay close attention during training, and do whatever you can to win." He wrapped his arms tightly around me, and held me close.

I breathed in the sent of salt water, home, on his sun bleached shirt. "I'll try." I whispered, this time with much more sincerity.

I was their only daughter. The oldest child. They were losing a sister, a child, and a daughter. This was their worst nightmare come true. This was my nightmare too.

Three minutes was up. Mother started crying again, father comforted her, and the Peacekeeper had to drag Cedar away.

I was alone again.

I stood there staring at the door. I was still shaking, absolutely terrified. Images of blood thirsty animals, little water, and 23 other armed tributes assaulted my imagination. There was no getting out of this. I was going to die.

Then among my terror, an image of Daniel's flashed in my mind. Glowing so brightly, so calm, and soothing. I held onto that image, trying to steady my trembling body. It worked to some degree.

I dried my eyes on my sleeve. There was no way I was going to let all of Panem see me cry again. I had to stand strong.

The Peacekeepers came in and escorted me out of the room. Daniel came out at the exact same time. We stood there facing each other for a moment, before we were rushed out the door of the Justice Building, and on the long path to the train.

Camera crews were set up everywhere, to catch every moment. From the moment we disappeared on the train, to the moment we arrived at the Capitol. Lights flashed, and people shouted as we approached the train.

The whole way there, Daniel hadn't looked at me once

I looked outside the windows of my train room. We were headed to the Capitol, passing district after unrecognizable district. I hadn't left this room once, watching the ocean of District 4, my home, grow smaller and smaller. Then finally it vanished from sight.

Now the moon was high, and everything was dark. All I could think of was how Daniel had promised we would go swimming that afternoon. I hadn't seen him since we had left the Justice Building. I wanted nothing more, then to find him, and fall into his arms. He was my only source of comfort I had now. I missed the tender sound of his voice, the violet glow of his eyes, and the strong embrace of his tan arms.

There was a knock on my door.

I turned toward it, and slowly walked over to open it. I sucked in m breathe.

Daniel.

He was standing in the hallway, in the same clothes he had worn to the reaping. My lower lip began tremble.

"Lucinda." He whispered

Then I couldn't stand it anymore. I collapsed into arms, and let all the tears I had been fighting that day came out. Daniel rocked me back and forth, running his hands across my back, in an soothe me.

"Shh," he whispered, "You're okay. Calm down."

Now I was leaning all my weight on him. I couldn't stand up on my own I was such a terrified mess. Daniel lifted me off my feet, and cradled me in his arms. He carried me over to my bed, and laid me down there. For the longest time, he just sat there next to me, stroking my hair, and letting me cry.

After a while, Daniel leaned down, and made a trail of soft sweet kisses up the side of my neck. I lengthened my neck, trying to make the moment last forever. When his lips reached my jaw, I spoke.

"Daniel," I whispered.

"Lucinda." he answered.

"I'm scared." He gently wiped away the last of my tears, looking deeply into my eyes.

"I know you are, and I promise, I'll always be there to protect you."

I nodded sadly. I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck, and pulled him to me. The moment our lips met, my body went slack. This was more then the few simple pecks we had shared earlier. I kissed him hard and passionately, giving him every bit of love I had in me. Daniel kissed back in just the same way, holding me tightly. I had never felt so secure and warm in my life. His full lips were so sweet, I couldn't bare to pull away. So he did.

"I love you Lucinda, more then you could ever imagine."

"I love you too." I whispered. Snuggled up close to him, as he ran his fingers threw my hair. I fell asleep within minutes.

I woke up the next afternoon feeling warm and safe. All memories of the day before gone. All that I knew was that I was in a plush warm bed, wrapped up in Daniel's arms. I moved closer to him, and reached up to run my fingers through his hair. He grabbed my hand, and kissed my fingertips.

"Hey," he whispered. My eyes fluttered open to look at him. Then I saw the window, and the scenery flashing by. I sat up, and looked round at my train room, far nicer then my room back home.

Then it all came back, the reaping, watching my ocean growing smaller, and farther. I was going into the Hunger Games- that in itself was terrible- against the boy I loved. He said he would protect me, but alliances only lasted so long. We would end up having to turn on each other

"Oh god." I whispered.

Daniel sat up next me, and pulled me to him. I started shaking again.

"It's okay," he said tenderly stoking my hair. "I'm here, you're going to be okay."

"Lucinda!" a high voice called from the other side of the door. I looked up at Daniel, and he pushed a piece of hair out of my eyes.

"I'll get it." he said standing up and walking towards the door. He reached the door, just as the woman outside it called again.

"Luci- oh Daniel! Where's Lucinda?"

"She's here, what do you want?" she came to stand in the middle of my room, and stood there for a moment smiling. Then finally she spoke.

"Well, since District 4 hasn't had a victor yet, I will be the one helping you get sponsors!" she spoke like an incredibly girly, peppy cheerleader, and looked so thrilled at this idea.

"Is that all you came to tell us?" Daniel asked, with an edge to his voice that I had never heard. The woman- whose name I still didn't know- looked slightly stung, and withdrew herself a little bit.

"We are currently five minutes away from the Capitol."

Daniel and I shared a look, and moved toward the window. Our first glance at the Capitol. In a way it was beautiful, artistically structured buildings, and arches of colorful ribbons welcoming the tributes. At the same time it was horrible to look at. Here was the birth place of the Hunger Games. Here lived people betting on whether I will win or lose, people I had resented all my life. Daniel shook his head.

"You feel it too?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh by the way," the woman called, the girlishness back in her voice. Daniel and I looked at her.

"My name's Talia."


	3. Chapter 3: The Tributes

Chapter 3: The Tributes (Daniel's POV)

I had sat in the same white walled room in the Remake Center for two and a half of the three hours I had been there. My styling team had taken one look at me, and didn't know what to do. They were thorough, checking every inch of my skin to find any blemishes they could fix.

All they found were the scars of my wings. They had tried everything they could to make them go away, but they just kept showing up again. After they had given up on that, they decided to just trim and wash my hair.

All that was left to do, was slip into some more than likely obnoxious costume.

I couldn't help but wonder what Lucinda was doing. I thought she was beautiful, perfect even, but the people of the Captial sure wouldn't see her that way. They would nit pick every inch of her body, and fix things they found unacceptable. It was a certain kind of attention her physical body wasn't used to. Her soul however, had gone through much worse.

Just then, my stylist came into the room, bringing a certain quiet, intimidating heat. He was a tall, muscular man with dark chocolate hair falling just below his ears with four small gold rings in each. There were swirling black tattoos all along his arms. His eyes were ringed with black coal to match his all black clothing. He had a gothic, Cam look about him. Next to him I felt especially ridiculous in the blank robe I was forced to put on.

"So," he said in a voice so smooth the sound of it simply slipped around me. "You're the famous Daniel Grigori?"

"That's what people have been calling me?"

"Not really." He pulled out a short silver chair, and sat down so he was facing me head-on. "But you've already made quite an impression. People say there's something unreal about you." I rolled my eyes.

"Typical."

"You get that a lot?"

"Kinda."

He nodded. "I'm Track." He put his big hand put, and we shook. "So," he started. "I was talking to Amelia, Luconda's stylist a few hours ago."

I couldn't help it. I straightened up at the mention of her name. He smirked.

"I know that look. You two together?"

"Maybe," I said avoiding his eyes.

He shook his head. "You do know how that's gonna end right?"

"Yeah."

There was a long silence before Track answered. "Well, I wish you both the best of luck." I looked up at him. He wasn't the worst person I had ever met by far. But he didn't understand. No one did really. "Anyways, Amelia and I have the outfits all worked out, but I have one more extra idea."

"What's that?" I asked.

A few hours later, Track and I were just entering the space underneath the Remake Center. I was fully dressed, and jittery, desperate to see her again.

Track and I walked around the rest of the Tributes to find Amelia and Lucinda. I didn't notice any of the others in the room. I finally saw her.

We were dressed in the same fabric, just done in different ways. I was wearing shredded jean shorts, and a short sleeved, unbuttoned jacket. The jacket was authentic fish net layered over a fabric that literally lapped over the ropes like waves. I also had a blue king's crown on my head that matched Lucinda's. That was Amelia's idea.

Lucinda looked as stunning as always, just with extra drama. She wore a halter top dress that stopped just above her knees, and was made of the same fabric and fish net as my jacket. She had simple black heels, that tied at the ankle with a ribbon. Her pale blue lipstick, and sea foam green eye shadow stood out against her pale face which was framed by long black curls.

She looked like a true ocean queen. My ocean queen.

She kept her eyes down as Amelia messed with how her crystal necklace fell on her collarbone.

"Hey," I whispered when I reached her side. I tilted my head towards hers, creating a space in which we were completely alone and effectively pushing Amelia away from both of us . I grabbed her hand, and used my free hand to tilt her chin up, forcing her to look at me. My heart sank a little at the sight of the heavy sadness I found in her eyes.

"I feel ridiculous," she whispered. I leaned down, and gently kissed her nose.

"I think you look beautiful."

"Alright lovebirds," Track said from behind them. "Get on the chariot."

I pulled Luce onto the chariot not letting go of her hand. Track stepped forward, and wound a long blue rope made of silk around our hands. It went from our wrists, and all the way up to our elbows.

"Track's idea," I said. She looked up and nodded. Some of the sadness had lifted form her eyes. She knew what the rope meant.

I finally took a look at the other tributes. The first four from districts 1 and 2 all looked about 17. there was a 12 year-old girl from district three paired with a tall brown haired boy about a year older than her. The two behind us were both thin, terrified 12 year-olds. I only got a brief flash of a blond from district 6 before the chariot lurched forward. My attention snapped back to the scene on front of me. A large gray archway growing ever larger, as we came closer to the Capitol people. Their roar of excitement filled my ears, as Lucinda and I were officially introduced to the richest people in Panem.


End file.
